Pretty Poison/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Pretty Poison" from season one, which aired on September 14, 1992. It is divided into major dialogue sections for better comprehension. FLASHBACK TO STONEGATE'S PAST * Hamilton Hill: My fellow citizens, it is with great civic pride that we gather here today to break ground on the new Gotham Penitentiary, which is being funded by the Wayne Foundation. As you know, this project was the dream of one man, and he is with us here today. Gotham's new Distric Attorney, Harvey Dent. * Harvey Dent: From this field of weeds and wild flowers, we'll grow a new institution to build a better, safer Gotham. ---- 5 YEARS LATER. A BETTER, SAFER GOTHAM PRISONER ESCAPES FROM BLACKGATE BY A CHOPPER * Fugitive: (as he climbs into the chopper) Go! Go! Go! COMMISSIONER GORDON'S PHONE RINGS * Commissioner Gordon: This is Gordon. -- What!? (Bursting out of his office) We've got a prison break by air! The chopper's heading this way! INSIDE THE HELICOPTER * Fugitive: He he he. We're home free! BATMAN GRAPPLES THE LEG OF THE CHOPPER * Fugitive: Whoa! What was that? * Pilot: Just some turbulence. MEANWHILE AT THE ROSE CAFE * Andre: (Serving the menu) Pour madam, L'Escargot and pour monsieur, Cesar Salad. * Harvey Dent: Thank you, Andre. I'm starving, let's eat! * Pamela Isley: Shouldn't we wait for your friend? * Harvey: Bruce? Nah, he's always late. He probably got hang up on business. BATMAN DRAGS THE HELICOPTER * Fugitive: Heh? (Helicopter crashes) Oh...ughh...what happened? (Looks out the window and sees Batman) AAHH! BACK AT THE RESTAURANT * Pamela: I hear he's rich. * Harvey: Yeah. Bruce runs around with the high class crowd. (Meanwhile, Batman chases the fugitive) But he still manages to get his kicks. (Batman kicks the fugitive) There's nothing we don't know about each other. BATMAN CAPTURES THE FUGITIVE * Fugitive: Who...!? Who are you!? * Batman: I'm your worst nightmare! * Harvey Bullock: (From the police helicopter) This is the police! Nobody move! AT THE ROSE CAFE * Harvey Dent: I think you'll like him. * Pamela: If he's your friend, I know I will. POLICE DESCENDS TO ARREST THE ESCAPIST * Fugitive: B-b-big wings! * Renée Montoya: Yeah, yeah. Big wings. Move it along, pal. ---- HARVEY'S FALL * Batman: (driving the Batmobile) Alfred, I'm running a little behind schedule. * Alfred Pennyworth: I have alerted Mr. Dent, sir. He and Ms. Isley, patiently await your arrival to the Rose Cafe. * Batman: How's the food there? * Alfred: In my humble opinion, sir, exquisite. BATMAN ARRIVES AT THE BATCAVE AND GETS READY TO GO * Batman: I'll be taking the Corv this evening. * Alfred: As I anticipated, sir. It is idling up front with a full tank of gas. -- May I recommend the Trout Almondine? * Batman: I'll give it a try, Alfred. * Alfred: Wise decision, sir. Bon appetit AFTER DINNER AT THE ROSE CAFE * Bruce: (laughing hard) You should have seen Harvey's face. (Everybody laughs) * Pamela: (glances at her watch) Oh, look at the time! I've to run. * Harvey: So soon? * Pamela: I'm sorry. I have an early meeting tomorrow, but you stay. * Harvey: No... * Pamela: I insist. Spend some time with your crazy friend. And call me the minute you get home, mister district attorney. (Kisses Harvey for a long time) * Harvey: Uh...I'll call ya! * Pamela: Good. Nice meeting you, Bruce. * Bruce: Same here. * Customer: Well, y'know, I've been talking to my broker and his recommendation was that--uuhh...(gets distracted by Pamela on her way out) * Harvey: So, what do you think? * Bruce: Does she have a sister? * Harvey: Nope. Pam's one-of-a-kind. That's why I asked her to marry me. * Bruce: (spits the water he was drinking) WHAT!? * Harvey: Yep. That's the page one headline. Hhmm...Is it getting warm in here? * Bruce: You're still floss from that last kiss. Harvey, you just met her last week. * Harvey: And I already know she's the one. -- Gosh, it's hot in here... * Bruce: Marriage is a major step, Harv. Don't you think you're rushing it? * Harvey: No way. The moment I laid eyes on Pam, love hit me right in the face. (Harvey gets dizzy and his face lands on the dessert) * Bruce: Hehehe. Harv you've lost your mind! (Harvey doesn't move) Knock it off. Harv? Harvey! (Harvey is taken into an ambulance) Hang on, Harvey. Hang on! ---- THE POISONING HARVEY IS TAKEN TO THE HOSPITAL * Doctor 1: He's not breathing... * Doctor 2: What's the blood pressure? * Nurse: Isn't that the district attorney? - Get his blood pressure! * Doctor 1: Get to .... and move him into ......unit number 3 stat. * Nurse: Do we have a pulse? We need a pulse here. * Doctor 1: Get to .... and move him into ......unit number 3 stat. COMMISSIONER GORDON'S TELEPHONE RINGS AGAIN * Gordon: This is Gordon. -- WHAT!? (Bursts out of his office) Harvey Dent's in a coma at the medical center! Move out! THE POLICE ARRIVE AT THE HOSPITAL * Gordon: So, what's the story doctor? Heart attack? * Doctor 1: No, commissioner. Mr. Dent has been poisoned. * Gordon: For criminy sakes! -- BULLOCK! Get down to that restaurant! What's it called, Wayne? * Bruce: Ah...the Rose Cafe. * Gordon: The Rose Cafe. And find out who did this! * Bullock: With pleasure! * Gordon: I want police guards on duty, here around the clock! * Montoya: Yes, sir! BRUCE GOES TO THE DOCTOR'S LABORATORY * Bruce: Excuse me, doctor. Are we talking about food poisoning here? * Doctor 1: I doubt it. This is the most virulent strain of poison I've ever come across. We're doing everything we can Mr. Wayne. * Bruce: Is Harvey gonna make it? * Doctor 1: The poison is racing through his system. If he's going to make it, we need to find the antidote and fast. ---- THE SEARCH BULLOCK'S INTERROGATION * Bullock: So what'd you put in this mousse? * Chef: Chocolate, sugar, eggs, cream... * Bullock: Strychnine? * Chef: No, no. No strychnine. But I added just a pinch of vanilla. * Bullock: You know who did it? Talk! * Dishwasher: Hey, I just clean the dishes, okay? BATMAN RESEARCHES THE POISON IN THE BATCAVE * Batman: We've isolated the toxin, Alfred. * Alfred: Indeed we have, sir. (takes the results sheet) It is a lethal poison derived from the plant Rosaceae Vularis, commonly known as the Wild Thorny Rose. * Batman: I'll get a plant sample from the Gotham Botanical Gardens. We can use it to work up an antidote. * Alfred: I'm afraid this is unfeasible. * Batman: Why? * Alfred: Because, sir, the wild thorny rose has been extinct for nearly 5 years; which means, I'm afraid... * Batman: ...there's no antidote. BRUCE VISITS HARVEY AT THE HOSPITAL WHEN PAMELA ARRIVES * Bruce: Fight, Harvey. Fight! * Pamela: Oh, Bruce! I came as soon as I got your call. How is he? * Bruce: We're not sure. * Pamela: I--wanna see him. * Montoya: Sorry, ma'am. No visitors. Commissioner Gordon's orders. * Bruce: (Pam starts crying) You should try to get some sleep. Come on. I'll walk you to your car. AT THE PARKING LOT * Pamela: Promise to call me if there's any change? * Bruce: I will. You get some rest. * Pamela: Harvey is lucky to have such a good friend. (She tries to kiss Bruce, but he turns it into a hug) Goodnight Bruce. * Bruce: Goodnight Pam. BRUCE CONTACTS ALFRED WHILE DRIVING HOME * Alfred: Yes, sir? * Bruce: Alfred, dig up whatever you can on Pamela Isley. Who she is, where she's been, what she does; the works. * Alfred: Consider it done, sir. BRUCE ARRIVES AT THE BATCAVE * Bruce: What do you have, Alfred? * Alfred: Well, sir. Ms. Isley is a research chemist with Chez Gerard, the cosmetics firm. She works on the development of new fragrances. Their newest is a perfume called Nightshade. * Model: (Sprays some on) It's deadly. * Alfred: Ms. Isley has a PhD in Botany from Gotham University, where she offers a monthly lecture series on endangered and extinct plant species. * Batman: I think Harvey's engagement is off. ---- POISON IVY BATMAN GOES TO PAMELA ISLEY'S GREENHOUSE * Pamela: (Talking to the wild thorny rose) Oh, you've done so well today, sweetheart. Now, get some rest and don't worry, I won't clipp off any more of your beautiful petals. Unless I need them. -- (Batman sneaks inside and is trapped by a mutant plant) What has my sweet little fly trap caught this time? (Sees Batman struggling with the plant) Hmm...a little big for a fly. (Pamela turns on the lights) Batman. A late night rendezvous? To what do I owe the honor? * Batman: Harvey Dent. * Pamela: Oh. The poor district attorney. I hear he's not expected to live. Oh; it's so sad...hahahaha! * Batman: Why, Isley? * Pamela: Oh, please; call me Poison Ivy. You see, Harvey had to pay for his crime. * Batman: What crime? * Poison Ivy: Why, murder, of course. Plowing up a field of beautiful wildflowers for that silly penitentiary of his. This little rose would be extinct today if I hadn't saved my precious from those horrible bulldozers. The blood of those flowers are on his hands! (calms down and smooths hair) So his fate was sealed... (applies lipstick) ...with a kiss. And now so is yours. (Ivy kisses Batman and he spits the poison) Oh, what's wrong? Afraid I have cooties? HAHAHAHA (Batman spits again) Oh, now you've gone and hurt my feelings. Too bad. I was going to share the antidote with you. (Takes the bottle to Batman's nose) Lovely fragrance, don't you think? (Puts some on her neck) I call it, Rose from the Dead. (Batman kicks her away and fights the mutant plant, cutting the branches) NO! (Batman tries to escape and the greenhouse starts burning) NOOOO! (Batman saves Ivy from the fire, but ends up hanging over a death trap) Enjoy extintion, Batman! * Batman: I'm not going alone. (Batman shows Ivy that he has the wild thorny rose) * Ivy: Noo! * Batman: The bottle for the weed. What's it gonna be? * Ivy: (Ivy gives Batman the antidote and takes the plant) My baby! My precious baby! (Batman takes them both out of the burning greenhouse) My pretty baby... ---- AFTERMATH BRUCE, GORDON AND BULLOCK VISIT HARVEY AT THE HOSPITAL * Harvey Dent: (Wakes up) Hmmm...where am I? * Bruce: You're in the hospital. * Harvey: Why? What happened? * Bullock: You passed out into your chocolate mousse. * Gordon: But, you're going to be fine. * Bruce: Now, Harv, about your engagement to Pamela Isley. We're good friends, right? * Harvey: MmHmm. * Bruce: I have to be honest with you, don't I? * Harvey: MmHmm. * Bruce: Okay then. I think Pam is wrong for you. * Harvey Hmm? MEANWHILE AT STONEGATE PENITENTIARY * Poison Ivy: They can bury me in the ground as deep as they like, but I'll grow back. We always grow back. Don't we, baby? Category:Episode Dialogues